The Science of Attraction
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Cody decides to reveal his feelings for London using science. Rated T for racy kisses!


**The Science of Attraction**

**A/N:** Welllll...I was reading my Physics book on Electricity and Electronics and I read a passage that just SCREAMED Lody...so this is what happened. All facts on atoms derived from my text book. I was too stupid to come up with the words myself lmao.

**Disclaimer:** The facts on atoms are copyrighted to Penn Foster Career School and I don't own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody.

**Summary:** Cody decides to reveal his feelings for London using science.

"Tsk tsk, little brother...is fidgeting all you do nowadays?" Zack Martin asked his twin brother Cody, who simply played with his hands and looked sullenly up at Zack.

"Shut up before I go tell Maddie you watch Lifetime movies when you think no one's around," Cody replied, knowing he'd instantly won the battle by bringing Maddie into it.

Zack's eyes grew quite wide, and he sat back down on the couch.

Cody remained at the kitchen table, thumping his sneakers against the floor boredly. She'd be back any minute. _Her._

Cody smiled as her face appeared in the back of his mind. Her long dark hair always perfectly cradling her heart-shaped face, her brown eyes burning a hole in him. And a smile that ripped him in two with joy. It was just a small smirk she gave him sometimes...like she knew more than she was letting on. Like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

He always played it so safe. He envied her happy-go-lucky attitude, and her thrilling perspective. He craved the adventure she'd brought into his life the day he met her. He felt like every time he was with her, she would get him into trouble. And he loved the rush it gave him. He loved her bad influence. He loved her troubled past. He loved her mischevous smile. He loved _her_. He loved London Tipton.

He nearly jumped twenty feet in the air as she re-entered their suite, her science book clutched to her chest with her dark finger nails splayed over it. She looked as though she was dreading this study session, but Cody would make it interesting for her.

He'd decided while she had gone back to her suite to get her science book that he'd agreed to help her translate, he was gonna tell her everything. Little did he know, it would be in a different way than he'd originally intended.

London looked oddly at Zack as he made a beeline for the door.

"Sorry. Any learning in the vicinity makes me light-headed," He lied, before ending up in the doorway. As London turned to place her book on the table, Zack gave Cody a thumbs up before turning and closing the door.

Cody took a deep breath before heading to the couch, too. As he sat beside her, she gave him the smile that melted his heart, her eyes narrowing into his as she placed the book in his hands.

Cody looked confidently in the book before speaking.

"Okay...where are you having trouble?" Cody asked, flipping through the book thinking maybe she'd marked the page. She placed her hand on the page, her fingers coming in contact with his for a short second, giving Cody cold chills.

"O-okay, um. Static Electricity: Attraction and Repulsion of Charges," Cody read aloud, tracing his finger down the page. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Ugh, yes! I don't understand a word of it...just read the passage aloud and then _try_ to explain what it means..." London trailed off, throwing a hand up to brush her bangs aside.

Cody nodded and cleared his throat.

"Charged bodies tend either to attract or to repel one another. If two bodies are positively charged or if both are negatively charged, they repel each other. If one body is positively charged and the other body is negatively charged, they attract each other. These conditions are usually stated by the following law: Bodies with like charges repel each other, and bodies with unlike charges attract each other," Cody read, concluding by throwing London a contemplative look, wondering if she'd captured any of the information, but not really caring.

London threw her arms up, signifying she didn't understand a word he'd just said.

"I know it may be annoying, but do you mind digging a little deeper?" London asked, more along the lines of _begged_.

"Um...okay. Well," Cody stammered, looking for a way to explain it. Suddenly, an idea flashed into his head. He knew a way to teach her what it meant and to move things in his direction.

"Okay, I'll show you with an example," Cody offered. London sat straight up, becoming closer to him, smiling again at the prospect of cracking the 'science code'.

"Okay...well, you know the saying 'opposites attract'?" Cody asked her, tilting his head to the side, his blonde hair falling into his face. London nodded, watching his every move. She smiled absent-mindedly, observing his facial expressions.

"Well, you remember how Barbara and I were a lot alike? Really smart and into the same things?" Cody inquired, watching her bright face darken a little.

He was correct. London nodded at the question, and smiled falsely at the mention of Cody's ex-girlfriend. London was almost sure Cody was flirting with her...why was he mentioning Barbara?

"Well, think of Barbara and I as two negatively charged atoms. We both have more elections than protons, which makes us alike..." Cody explained, continuing to watch London, seeing if she were picking it up yet.

"With you so far," London answered, tilting her head in accord with Cody's.

"Well, we were together for a little while, but in the end, we ended up repelling each other. Because we had the same charge, we didn't work out. Like charges repel each other," Cody told her, ever so slowly inching his hand toward hers.

"Uh huh," London smirked, noting his hand moving.

"But you and I..." Cody trailed off, raising his head to look at her, seeing the smile he adored.

"Us..." London stated, remaining indifferent to the science of attraction.

"We're completely different...You're exciting, dangerous and mysterious. I'm safe and boring. I'm negatively charged and you...you're positively charged," Cody continued, leaning toward her slightly.

"So...we're unlike charges?" London figured, folding her hands up in her lap. Cody's eyes lit up and he pulled back.

"Right! That's right. Exactly," he said, realizing that he'd almost just kissed her. He noted the disappointment in her eyes when he'd pulled back.

"But that means that...we attract. Right? We attract each other," London stated. She wondered why he'd pulled back. She wished he hadn't.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, we attract each other," Cody said emotionlessly.

"Then why didn't you kiss me just now?" London asked him flat-out, ignoring the bewildered expression on his face. Cody moved his mouth for a few seconds, but nothing but air came out.

"Was that...permission?" Cody asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"No. That was a warning," London replied.

With that, she brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in as quickly as she could. She couldn't take another second of him walking on pins and needles around her.

Their lips connected in such a flashing rush, they didn't catch it. Cody's hands rose to the sides of London's face, not able to accept a soft, sweet kiss. He delved deep into her mouth, searching out the danger she always conveyed, wanting it to show itself. When London chuckled and nibbled on his bottom lip, he felt the mystery and thrill of her existence. He felt, for that one moment, like he could get _her_ into trouble.

London's lips tasted just as sweet as Cody had always assumed they had, but now he knew first-hand.

As London had to pull away for air, she felt, just as Cody did, a surge of electricity shoot through her lips. She touched a hand to them, and a thought struck her.

She now knew a thing or two about static electricity...and the science of attraction.

**A/N:** Hmm...so yeah. Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while. I'm swamped with things. Bad, annoying things. :( Save me, please. Anyway...bye! Ciao! Love you all! And stuff! LOL, cya.

**xoxo Trishy**


End file.
